


Home

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: From a song prompt, "Welcome Home" by Joy Williams  lyrics bold and italicsFlangsty piece about Dean and reader's relationship.  POV of the reader





	

**Home**

 

It’s cold here and I am all alone. I don’t remember how I got to this place. But I hope you come for me soon. I am scared. You’ve never left me alone this long before. I hope you are alright. Both of you. We were separated so violently. I’m worried. And I am not ok. Please, Dean, I need you.

 

**_Hello, I've been waiting for you_ **

**_I didn't know if you'd recognize my voice_ **

**_Cause I've been whispering your name again and again_ **

**_I've been imagining this day and I'll never be the same_ **

 

“Come on Sammy!” I know that voice. I would know that voice if I were dead. He’s here. He came for me. He sounds so worried! I wish I could call out to him. “They said she was here. But I don’t see her!”

 

“Dean! Over here!” Oh Sammy. You found me. You’re both here. I could cry. “Dean, I found her!”

 

“Are you sure its her?”

 

“How could I not? Just hurry your gimp self over here! It’s pretty bad.”

 

“You try navigating gravel with a cane and a cast! I’m coming!” Oh Love, do hurry. I missed you.

 

Once he joins Sam, they just stand there, staring at me. My boys. You look- worn and healing, but damn it’s so good to see you. My old soul is soaring again.

 

**_Welcome home_ **

**_Welcome home_ **

I ** _t's so good to see your face_**

**_Welcome home_ **

 

“Oh Baby. Look at you. I am so sorry.” I can feel him, as he crouches down beside me. He hugs me as best he can. I know I am a mess. Things hadn’t ended well on our last hunt. I tried to protect them as best I could. But they still got hurt. I would die to protect them. And I guess, I almost did this time.

 

“You’ll fix her up, Dean. You always do.” That’s right. Listen to Sammy. It’s all going to be ok.

 

You can hide those tears from your brother, but I can feel them. But he’s right. You can fix me. You always do. I’ll be ok. You’re here. You’ve got me.

 

“Let’s get her home.”

 

**_We dance and sometimes only fall_ **

**_We sing even when there are no words_ **

**_And I hope love lifts you up again and again_ **

**_And if you ever lose your way, let me be the first to say_ **

 

The trip was long and a bit lonely. But Sammy drove the truck smoothly. Dean kept sneaking glances at me over his shoulder. I know he didn’t like having things out of his control. But with his leg and my condition, it was the only way. 

 

We’ve been back at the bunker for a few days now. I am warm and safe here. Dean spends most of the day with me. His leg and other injuries preventing him from doing too much. But he’s started working. I feel better already. Maybe it’s just because I know he won’t stop until I am perfect again. Or maybe it’s just because we are together. But I am happy.

 

**_Welcome home_ **

**_Welcome home_ **

**_It's so good to see your face_ **

**_Welcome home_ **

 

This week has had some setbacks. Dean finally got his cast off. But there had been a mix up with some of the parts he had ordered. And there is apparently a shortage on vintage windshields for my make and model. He had to order a newly made reproduction. He wasn’t happy. 

 

But now, as he sits behind the steering wheel, cold beer in hand, his bliss is palpable. He has his favorite classic rock station on low on my freshly reinstalled radio. He seems calmer. Content even. I like to think he finds comfort sitting here with me, where he belongs. 

 

“Won’t be long now, Sweetheart.” He says, rubbing a hand along my steering wheel. “You’ll be up and running, good as new and on the road where you belong, in no time.”

 

He sounds happy, but I can hear the longing in his voice. He needs me as much as I need him.

 

**_Come inside…_ **

**_Come inside from the cold and rest your weary soul_ **

**_You belong, you are loved, you are wanted_ **

**_You're not alone_ **

**_I've missed you so_ **

 

“Hey Sammy! Wanna go for a spin around the block?”

 

“You got her running?”

 

“She’s purring like a kitten again.” I can hear the pride in his voice. I never had any doubt that he’d do it. I can always count on his capable hands. 

 

My engine revs as Sam climbs into his spot. It feels good to have them both here, where they belong. “She sounds amazing.” The love in his voice doesn’t go unnoticed by me or his brother.

 

“Thanks Sammy.” I feel a large hand pat my dash. “Let’s show him, Baby.”

 

I feel alive again. And I know I am free again. My engine roars and my tires squeal as Dean puts the pedal to medal, eating away the miles. We fly.

 

**_Welcome home_ **

**_Welcome home_ **

**_Without you here, it's not the same_ **

**_And I've been waiting here_ **

**_Welcome home_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ya'll for reading! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
